Is a Beautiful Word
by DraejonSoul
Summary: Set around 4th Stage. Takumi... is not as dense in things outside racing as he seems to be. [Nonyaoi. Rated for language] [reposted Mar. 07, '07]


**DISCLAIMER: **Initial D belongs to Avex and the creator Shuichi Shigeno. No copyright infringement intended.

No intricate details or analyses of cars in this story (I can't even _park_ decently), just honest-to-goodness story about the boys behind the wheels. This would be my first foray into _Initial D_ fic-dom.

A good, well-meaning critique is always welcomed... but a liiiiittle fangirling doesn't hurt. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

… **IS A BEAUTIFUL WORD**

"You both did well," Takahashi Ryosuke ended his post-assessment of the recently-concluded battle, pride for his racers clear in his eyes. "It was a hard and well-earned battle, and I thank everyone for their hard work." His eyes swept over the team, and with a nod, concluded their short meeting.

If it was possible, the younger of the Project D drivers would have burst where he stood, relishing the short compliment from a man that greatly influenced his life.

The said man sauntered over to them, clapping his younger brother, Keisuke, on the shoulder, his face betraying a moment of affection Takumi had ever thought Ryosuke-_san_ would allow. Ryosuke-_san_ lingered for a moment before he turned to Takumi, and gave his shoulder a squeeze. He heard a chortle from his right, making Takumi wish his face did not get any redder. An amused smirk touched their leader's lips before he turned away.

All Fujiwara Takumi wanted was to play the scenes over in his mind, from the moment he raced against Chiba's Icarus downhill expert, to the moment when Ryosuke-_san_ gave his speech to the team. He was a man who didn't waste words—man of a few words, Takumi learned, did not really apply, especially when Ryosuke-_san _launched into one of his racing analysis. So, when Ryosuke-_san_ talked, everybody listened. Particularly young Takumi, even if he couldn't wrap his head around the cryptic pre-battle talks most of the time, only to figure it out at the crucial moment. How he thought a simple mind of a nineteen-year-old kid can grasp such complicated things amazed the said teen.

A nudge brought him back to the here and now. "O_i._ You'll catch flies gawking like that." Keisuke shuffled past, disgust and amusement playing in his face. Takumi snapped his mouth shut.

The others, his mechanic in the lead, came up to him to offer their congratulations. Takumi could only take so much attention, he ducked his head.

Keisuke calling his brother also caught Takumi's attention. Vaguely acknowledging the back pats with a nod, he settled into observing the Takahashi brothers. It had been an activity he indulged in whenever he was around them.

Presently, the younger Takahashi was wheedling for a post-battle celebration of sorts. Oh, and Keisuke was really laying it on; it was evident from his gestures and the tone that carried over to Takumi's ears. It was reminiscent of a ploy he would use to ask a favor from his dad, when he was younger.

The look the elder sibling gave was that of weary resignation, as if such a thing was routine. But Keisuke persisted, sidling against his brother to nudge him incessantly until a defeated sigh was clearly heard. But Ryosuke-_san_ looked anything but put-off by his brother's antics, as one would expect from the stoic Takahashi sibling. In fact, Takumi was mildly surprised to find Ryosuke-_san_ was actually smiling a bit—a smile he reserved for his only younger brother, it seemed like. And his eyes… revealed a certain tenderness at Keisuke's delighted reaction.

Odd, Takumi thought, when Ryosuke-_san_ didn't even give his consent yet. But, he supposed, Keisuke knew what the actions meant.

The boy tore his gaze away, feeling guilty for his intrusion. While it was known far and wide that the Takahashi brothers were aloof even when together, they would sometimes allow the façade to drop, even a little, when they knew nobody was looking, or when among trusted companions. 'Friend' would be a gross assumption, to Takumi's estimate. They were private individuals, and just like Project D, they selected the people they surround themselves with. One should consider oneself honored if invited into their circle.

Takumi leaned on the back of his trusty 86, pondering. How far he had gotten into that circle of theirs, he wondered. He glanced around at the other staff busy packing up and loading the vans. Not a lot of people have gotten that close, he guessed. Sure, he was part of the team, but not of the brothers' Inner Sanctum.

The thought gave the young man pause. Now why did he care so much about belonging to the Takahashi Close Circle of Friends Club? Why was that so important? Sure, he had his own circles—his dad (_--Wouldn't that make it a line?_ _he mused--_), his classmates, his friends at the gas station, and… Mogi—why the need for one more? It shouldn't hurt, should it?

His eyes traveled back to the object of his little quandary. They've lapsed into that professional air, as Ryosuke-_san_ was breaking down the elements of Keisuke's battle to his brother, while the other looked on with something akin to reverence. He wondered if he also looked at Ryosuke­-_san_ that way. Sometimes, he would catch himself from gaping stupidly at the older man for fear of being accused of inattentiveness. How can one not feel stupid in the presence of Takahashi Ryosuke? The guy leaked brilliance out of his nose!

Takumi let out a snort at the weird description. He couldn't help it; he just can't stand five seconds in the same room with Ryosuke-_san_ without feeling awed at anything he said or did. But he decided when first signed up for D, that he would withstand that powerful aura to take a bit of that brilliance for himself.

Takahashi Keisuke was by no means a lightweight in any way, either. While it was true that he was viewed to walk in his _aniki_'s looming shadow, he is recently stepping out of it to create a presence on his own. He was a force to reckon with on the _touge_, and if he permitted, on the dating circuit. He heard Kenta's passing remark that a betting pool was set up to see which sibling would actually land a girlfriend first. He also heard that Keisuke was giving his brother a run for his money at the moment.

But, these virtues aside, Takumi eventually began to realize that he was sticking around the team for more than just developing his racing skills, or to strive to be the best. Every time Project D gets together, he found himself staying around longer after races than usual. Takumi didn't always have the luxury of time, with early deliveries to do the next day, but he would economize his time by chatting up Matsumoto-_san_ or the other mechanics, or talk with Fumihiro-_san_ for questions. Or, if he felt particularly bold, he would walk up to Ryosuke-_san_ for advice, which was always welcomed. Despite the cool demeanor, Ryosuke-_san _does not withhold knowledge he felt he needed to share, which was what Takumi liked about him. Even Keisuke was a handy font of information when the other was indisposed.

But, one battle to the next, meeting after meeting, Takumi found himself fascinated in the brothers for more than professional interest. In moments of idle, just like this one, his eyes would always hone in on them, watch them do what they do: talk, argue on the merits of the opponent's car, or even actually argue that usually gets pre-empted by a look from Ryosuke-_san_. Sometimes Takumi would occupy himself with watching the brothers just stand there, watching the world go by with quiet assuredness.

At first, Takumi thought his little hobby absurd, when time and again he felt his mission was unsuccessful. It baffled him while he drove home, dogged him until sleep took over. What was he looking for? He had to admit to himself, he was a fanboy of sorts of these young men. And he was _sure _he wasn't attracted to them in a sleazy kind of way.

Then what the hell was he looking for?

He never realized how affected he was until he was asked up front during one of the group's practice runs. And he was literally blown away when the last person he expected do so came up to him and ask.

It was one of those challenges from the Kanagawa prefecture--Wada, to be exact—when Ryosuke-_san_ was coaching him as they made their descent on the narrow pass. When they reached the end of the course, he turned his FC around, but didn't make the ascent. Instead, he turned in his seat and asked, in a casual manner, what bothered Takumi. There was the usual fare that his mental and emotional well-being was tantamount (--_Got to hand it to Ryosuke-_san_ to enrich your vocabulary daily!--_) to the project's success. But, behind the gravity of his words, Takumi couldn't deny that concern lay there. Genuine concern for Fujiwara Takumi and not just for Project D's driver. When he couldn't reply, Ryosuke-_san_ slowly offered that he could approach him, or even contact him _("That's what I gave you my number for," was what he said._) if he needed to talk about anything at all.

Five seconds afterwards, Takumi had to struggle to listen to Ryosuke-_san_'s words because the man had a hand on his shoulder, gazing at him with strange familial warmth, something he only witnessed when the man was with his brother. He was sure that the car's interior heated up from his furious blushing, but Ryosuke-_san_ was gracious enough to switch to safer topics as they made the climb back. Nothing else was said of the matter afterwards.

When they went their own ways that day, Takumi had felt a light contentment in his heart he never felt for weeks. And, for some strange reason, he instantly knew the answer to his persistent quest.

The inner sanctum.

Takumi had doubts he will be granted passage, if at all. But, in his heart, all he wanted was a peek inside, to feel what it was like in the safety of its fold. To be in a world where you will never be alone, that someone had your back regardless. To have someone to look up to, or someone _to_ look up to, be secure in the feeling that you are important to someone. Or simply, have someone you could call _brother_.

For the second time in his young life, Takumi realized what he had lacked—and sorely longed for.

"Yo, guys!" Keisuke's bellow jarred him from his musings. "There's food and drinks at our house! _Aniki_'s treat!" His smile grew suspiciously wider. Behind him, his sibling merely sighed.

The team gave shouts of delight, as Kenta took the cheer a notch higher with a whoop and a jump. He was duly chastised with a look from Keisuke, who then put a friendly arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"We expect full attendance. That includes _you_," the younger Takahashi fixed him a pointed look. "You're not gonna weasel your way out of this unless we get you head-over-ass drunk!"

The prospect of crawling all the way home terrified Takumi. The others didn't seem to share his misgivings. They looked like they were up for the idea, damn them! Then Ryosuke-_san_ came from behind.

"Do you have work the next day?" he inquired. At Takumi's shake of his head, he patted the boy's shoulder and walked past, hands thrust in his trouser pockets.

"Then it's settled," was all he said.

_Wait. Didn't he hear the part about Keisuke getting me drunk??_

As everybody filed to their vehicles, a peculiar idea crossed Takumi's mind. Maybe it was his turn to return the favor. He would have to ask his father, but he was sure he would love to have the Takahashi brothers over, if not the whole team, for a few round of drinks. Hell, he would love to see Ryosuke-_san_ trump that silly old man of his and show him a thing or two about driving.

Yeah, now that was a plan.

— _o.w.a.r.i. — _

_**

* * *

NOTES: **_

_Aniki – 'older brother'_  
_touge – mountain pass_

_**AUTHOR BLABS:** The ideal concept of brotherhood is a sentiment close to my heart, and I felt like Takumi would feel the same way. This story really took a chokehold of me until it was done, and I was in the middle of working. There's no way around a muse when they're churning inspiration._

_Thank you for reading!_

_// 08 Mar. '07 -- Just reposted with the corrections spotted by one of the reviewers, plus a few I saw. Thanks, _**Keeper404**! _Let me know if I still missed a few things._ //


End file.
